Uma Conversa  Todos os segredos revelados
by Xande Weasley
Summary: O que aconteceria se Rony e Hermione tivessem conversado e revelado tudo um para o outro naquela barraca?


**Uma Conversa**

**Todos os segredos revelados**

Lá estavam eles, Harry, Rony e Hermione, na barraca de acampamento no meio da floresta. Estava escurecendo e Hermione ainda estava brava com Rony por ele ter ido embora, mas estava feliz pelo mesmo ter voltado.

Eles estavam em pleno silêncio, Hermione estava deitada em sua cama lendo com o livro na frente do rosto, Rony estava sentado numa poltrona pensando de cabeça baixa e olhos fixos nos pés e Harry numa poltrona na frente dos dois e observava os amigos, meio confuso. Aquele clima estava péssimo e estavam assim à algum tempo.

Rony levantou a cabeça e encarou Harry, ele olhava para o amigo como se dissesse: "Me deixe sozinho com ela" Harry parecendo entender se levantou e disse:

- Eu vou fazer a vigília agora

- Não Harry! – Hermione exclamou. - Deixa que eu vou. – Completou se levantando meio desesperada. O fato de ficar sozinha com Rony a deixava nervosa.

- Não Hermione, tudo bem, descanse. – Disse Harry

- Não, tudo bem Harry, você que precisa descansar – Hermione disse ainda em desespero.

- Hermione, eu estou bem. Fique aqui. Está na minha vez mesmo. – Disse ele saindo.

- Mas... – Hermione não conseguiu terminar, pois Harry já havia saído.

Hermione voltou a se deitar pegou o livro e voltou a lê-lo e o colocou na frente de seu rosto. O silêncio prolongou por mais algum tempo, até que Rony se levantou e se dirigiu ao espaço vazio na cama de Hermione. Ele se sentou antes que ela pudesse esticar as pernas para impedi-lo. Ele começou a acariciar um dos pés da garota que logo percebeu o que ele estava fazendo e puxou o pé, um pouco envergonhada se encolhendo mais na cama. Ela olhou para ele e disse num tom frio:

- Vai pra lá. Será que você não está vendo que eu estou lendo e não quero ser incomodada.

- Mione, eu só quero conversar – Disse Rony em um tom sincero.

- Mas eu não, então com licença. – Disse ela ríspida apontando para a poltrona em que ele estava há alguns minutos.

- Olha só Hermione, eu... eu só quero conversar, o que há de errado nisso? – Perguntou Rony num tom mais sério.

- O que tem de errado é que eu não quero conversar, estou lendo e você está me atrapalhando – Falou Hermione com a voz um pouco alterada.

- Você não precisa ser grossa comigo – Disse Rony num tom chateado. - Que droga

- Ah, e quantas vezes você já não foi grosso comigo, hein Ronald? – Hermione Continuou com a voz alterada

- Tudo bem, fique aí com o seu livro – Diz ele se levantando - Eu vou dar uma volta. – Ele completou.

Hermione hesitou um pouco, a idéia dele sair dar uma volta a preocupava, e se ele não voltasse? E se ele ficou chateado com ela e decidisse não voltar. Não! Ela não podia perdê-lo de novo. Hermione largou o livro, levantou e segurou o braço dele para impedi-lo de sair, então disse:

- Rony... espera, não vá. – Pediu Hermione. - Eu fui um pouco grossa com você sim. Você só quer conversar e eu fazendo manha. – Completou Hermione

- Por que mudou de idéia? – Perguntou Rony esperando pela resposta

"Por que não quero te perder outra vez" – Pensou ela. - Bem... eu... não quero que você vá. – Disse ela.

Os dois voltam a se sentar na cama de Hermione, ela então diz:

- Então, diz o que você quer me dizer.

- Olha Hermione, primeiro eu quero te pedir desculpas – Disse ele fitando-a. - Eu fui um idiota e não deveria ter abandonado você. – Continuou ele ainda buscando o olhar dela - E o Harry é claro. Sei que fui um covarde e sinto muito por isso. – Concluiu ele.

Hermione olhou para ele e disse:

- É, você não deveria ter ido mesmo... não sabe o quanto foi difícil sem você aqui – Ela Olhou para o chão

- Eu sei que foi difícil e que você deve ter ficado magoada, mas eu sinto muito. Como eu disse, fui um fraco e... – Rony hesitou um pouco, mas continuou - Ainda tinha aquele maldito medalhão.

- O medalhão? – Perguntou Hermione confusa.

- Você sabe que ele causava reações diferentes em quem o usava por muito tempo. – Explicou Rony - Então, mas comigo era pior a... a reação era mais forte. – Completou ele

- Como assim? – Perguntou Hermione ainda confusa

- Eu... eu via coisas Hermione – Ele parou, ela fez uma expressão assustada, ele continuou - Ele me fazia pensar em coisas que eu queria esquecer – Ele suspirou - Ele me dizia que eu não era importante, dizia que aqui não era lugar para um covarde como eu. – Completou ele olhando para o chão.

- E você não acreditou nele, não é? Quero dizer, você sabe que é mentira – Disse Hermione.

- No começo eu tentei não dar ouvidos, mas depois... – Ele parou, suspirou e depois continuou - Eu fui analisando e vi que fazia sentido, que eu apenas atrapalhava vocês. – Ele suspirou de novo e continuou. - O Harry, ele é a coragem em pessoa, não tem medo de nada, e já enfrentou tudo o que é inimigo. Você, sempre tão inteligente e lúcida, tem a solução pra qualquer problema. E eu, o que fiz? Eu estava sempre reclamando, sem nenhuma das habilidades de vocês, além de ser um covarde. Eu não me comparo a vocês e ainda com um braço quebrado percebi que era só um estorvo, um peso a mais para vocês. Vi também que estava entre vocês, e depois que você disse que ficaria aqui com ele... – Rony não conseguiu terminar por causa das grossas lágrimas que teimavam em cair e pela frustração em relembrar os fatos.

Hermione estava perplexa, nunca imaginou que rony pensava assim, que se achava inferior a ela e ao Harry e que os dois estavam juntos.

- Rony – Chamou Hermione - É isso mesmo que você acha? Que não é importante pra ninguém? Que não é importante pra mim? – Disse ela num tom alto - Olhe para mim RONALD WEASLEY! – Disse ela irritada e indignada. O garoto levantou os olhos e olhou para ela, quando fez isso pôde perceber a mágoa nos olhos da garota - Você não pode se achar inferior a ninguém por que você não é. Você sabe o que eu passei sem você aqui? Eu... eu estava frágil, chorava todos os dias, eu não queria admitir, mas chorava por você, tentava entender o motivo de você ter ido, e você... – Diz ela apontando o dedo para ele - Você sabe o quanto me dói quando te ouço dizendo isso? Logo você que eu sempre... – Ela não conseguiu terminar e se calou, não podia terminar aquela frase, não naquele momento.

- Eu entendo Hermione, é só que olhando tudo o que você e o Harry já fizeram e o que eu fiz... – Ele foi interrompido por Hermione.

- CALA ESSA BOCA – Hermione se exaltou de novo - Não quero ouvir mais você falando isso, que droga Ronald, será que você não entende? – Diz ela - O Harry pode até ser a coragem e eu a inteligência, mas você, você Ronald é o sorriso... o meu sorriso, fica difícil encarar toda essa situação sem suas piadinhas foras de hora pra distrair, elas nos faz esquecer todo o peso que estamos carregando – Disse ela um pouco mais calma - E... e eu e o Harry não temos nada, só pra você saber, nós somos apenas amigos, ele é como um irmão pra mim, um irmão que eu nunca tive.

- Ele... ele me disse o mesmo. – Disse Rony enxugando suas lágrimas

- Rony... eu te perdôo – Disse Hermione - Mas você tem que me prometer uma coisa – Disse ela com um sorriso tímido

- Prometer o que? – Perguntou Rony

- Prometer que vai parar de pensar assim. Parar de se achar inferior aos outros e prometer que nunca mais vai embora.

Rony olhou pra ela e disse:

- Eu prometo

- E eu te perdôo. – Responde Hermione sorrindo

Rony a abraçou instintivamente. Hermione ficou um pouco surpresa com tal ato, mas retribuiu o abraço.

- Obrigado – Disse Rony no seu ouvido – nunca mais a deixarei sozinha. – Então ele a abraçou mais forte

Depois de se soltarem ficaram um pouco em silêncio e depois riram juntos

- É bom ter você de volta – Disse Hermione sorrindo

O silêncio veio de novo, os dois estavam de cabeça baixa um pouco corados. Rony voltou a erguer a cabeça e olhar pra ela.

- Mione – Chamou ele.

- Sim. – Respondeu Hermione voltando a olhá-lo

- E-Eu preciso te dizer algumas c-coisas. – Disse ele corando

- Então diz – Falou ela o olhando com um olhar sincero

Ele deu um suspiro e começou:

- Sabe Mione, desde o momento em que você entrou naquela cabine do trem onde estavam eu e o Harry, minha vida nunca mais foi a mesma – Começou ele nervoso, então continuou – A gente vivia brigando, mas mesmo assim, sempre fazíamos as pazes e no final tudo ficava bem. Eu não sei, mas talvez agente nunca pare de discutir, essa deve ser a nossa essência. – Eles riram, mas ele continuou. - Os anos foram passando e eu fui reparando cada vez mais o quanto você mudava e a cada dia estava mais bonita – Nesse momento ela corou, Rony reparou o que disse e também corou. - Eu me arrependo de não ter te convidado antes para o baile de inverno no nosso quarto ano. E quando vi você... Você estava com aquele... com aquele búlgaro idiota – concluiu ele com irritação

- Rony! – Exclamou Hermione - Não fale assim do Vítor. – Completou ela

- Ah! Agora você vai defendê-lo? – Disse Rony ainda com irritação

- Não era eu que morria por um autógrafo dele – Zombou Hermione

- Isso... isso foi antes. – Disse ele vermelho virando a cara

- E, além disso, eu não estou defendendo ninguém! É só que você não pode falar assim dele. Ele é meu amigo. – Disse Hermione tentando se manter calma

- Ele nunca me pareceu apenas um amigo – Rony disse ainda com a voz alterada.

- Lá vem você com essa história de novo – Disse Hermione - Será que você não esqueceu essa história ainda. Caramba Ronald você ainda insiste com isso – Falou ela levantando a voz também

- Como eu poderia esquecer. – Disse Rony - É tudo culpa daquele búlgaro... – Não conseguiu acabar, pois foi interrompido por Hermione.

- Por que você não diz o nome dele? – Falou Hermione - Rony, entenda, ele é meu amigo e nada mais – Disse ela se acalmando. - É melhor pararmos com esse assunto, antes que a gente brigue de novo. - Sugeriu ela.

- Tudo bem, me desculpe – Disse ele se acalmando também - Sabe, naquela noite eu queria ir até você e te dizer que você estava... estava linda. – Completou ele corando

Ela lhe lançou um olhar tímido e sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem

- Obrigada.

- Se eu tivesse coragem e soubesse o quanto me arrependeria por não tê-la convidado. Naquela noite eu teria ido até vocês dói, te falaria o quanto você é importante pra mim e tiraria você dele, nem que pra isso eu precisasse enfrentá-lo. – Ele continuou corado

Hermione o abraçou, ela se sentiu comovida com o que ele disse, e extremamente feliz também. Imagina só, ser capaz de enfrentar Vítor Krum por causa dela.

- Oh Rony, essa... essa é a coisa mais bonita que alguém já me disse. Me desculpe por ficar brava com você naquela noite – Disse hermione se soltando dele.

- Tudo... tudo bem. Você não teve culpa.

Os dois se olharam e Rony continuou:

- Sabe... um dos piores acontecimentos foi no ano passado

- Nem, me lembre. – Disse Hermione

- Foi o ano em que agente ficou mais tempo sem se falar. – Disse Rony

- É, mas foi você quem parou de falar comigo e eu não tinha feito nada. – Hermione falou desapontada - Quero dizer, você ainda nem estava com... com a... com a Lilá – Disse ela - Por que parou de falar comigo? – Perguntou por fim esperando uma resposta

- Foi um motivo bobo – Disse ele sem jeito - Mas é por que a Gina disse que você beijou o Krum, então... – Ele foi interrompido por Hermione

- O que! Ela disse isso? – Perguntou Hermione perplexa - Mas por que?

- Porque eu à encontrei beijando o Dino no corredor e briguei com ela, ela me disse umas coisas, e que eu era muito infantil, que o Harry havia ficado com a Chô e você com... com o Krum e só eu não havia dado uns amassos em ninguém – Disse ele vermelho

- Eu... eu vou matar a Gina. – Disse Hermione encabulada

- Sabe... quando ela disse isso eu não liguei, mas depois isso me incomodou e eu fiquei com raiva de você. – Disse ele sem jeito - Me desculpe – Ele abaixou a cabeça

- Tudo bem. O que importa é que fizemos as pazes no final – Disse Hermione com um sorriso

Ele ficou feliz que ela não guardava mágoa dele por aquilo, mas em seguida voltou a olhá-la.

- Mione, posso te fazer uma pergunta? – Rony perguntou fitando-a

- Pode – Ela sorriu

- No baile de inverno você e o Krum se... se beijaram? – Perguntou ele nervoso e ansioso pela resposta

- O que! Mas que raio de pergunta é essa Rony? – Perguntou Hermione indignada

- Por favor,... me responda e... fale a verdade – Disse ele olhando nos olhos dela

- Bem Rony... nós... não nos beijamos – Respondeu ela calmamente, mas sem entender o por que daquela pergunta

- Não! – Exclamou Rony. Estava pulando de felicidade por dentro - Mas por que não? Quero dizer... Ele é o melhor apanhador do mundo, qualquer garota morreria por um beijo dele – Respondeu ele querendo ir mais além.

- Eu jamais conseguiria beijar ele, e nem deixaria ele me beijar, ele até que tentou, mas... eu disse que não – Respondeu Hermione com sinceridade - E sabe por que? Hermione perguntou meio corada

- Não. Por que? – Perguntou ele curioso

- Por que eu não conseguiria beijar ele pensando em outro, seria errado – Disse ela corada - Eu disse isso a ele – Ela completou.

- O que quer dizer? – Perguntou Rony ainda confuso

- Que eu estava lá com ele, mas meus pensamentos estavam em você Rony – Hermione estava muito vermelha agora. Rony ficou estupefato, não conseguia acreditar no que havia ouvido.

- Mione é sério. Não precisa mentir, só pra eu me sentir melhor. Por que motivo você ficaria pensando em mim enquanto estava lá com Vítor Krum, o maior apanhador do mundo? – Perguntou ele abatido, não conseguia entender o por que daquela resposta

Ela ficou pensativa, percebeu que aquela era a hora para... Ela deu um longo suspiro e respondeu:

- Por que eu te amo

Não. Seus ouvidos só podiam estar enganados, não ouvira aquilo, ouvira? Hermione Granger acaba de confessar que o ama. Depois do BAC ele perguntou

- O que... o que você disse?

- Eu disse que eu te amo Ronald – Hermione começou a chorar - Sou apaixonada por você, sempre fui, por isso no nosso quarto ano não gostava da Fleur, pois você só tinha olhos pra ela, por isso fiquei chateada com você quando você não me convidou para o baile de inverno, por isso nossas brigas me machucam tanto, por isso no nosso sexto ano não agüentava ver você com a Lilá, era demais pra mim, tentei te esquecer, tentei te tirar da cabeça, mas não consegui. Convidei o Córmaco Mclaggen para a festa do Slughorn para que você ficasse com ciúmes, mas não deu muito certo, e esse ano percebi que você mudou um pouco e ficou mais "amável", mas mesmo assim nós brigamos e você foi embora e por isso que quando você foi embora eu fiquei frágil, por que simplesmente longe de você eu não me sinto segura e nem confiante. – Hermione despejou tudo de uma vez, não agüentava mais segurar, e suas lágrimas não pararam de correr pelo seu rosto.

- Fico feliz que não tenha me esquecido – Disse ele olhando-a - Sabe, eu sempre quis te dizer, mas nunca tive coragem, tinha até medo de você rir da minha cara... mas agora eu posso te dizer sem medo – Ele suspirou fundo, olhou nos olhos dela, pegou nas mãos dela e continuou - Hermione... eu também te amo, sempre te amei e sempre vou te amar, isso foi motivo de muitas discussões, muito ciúme que senti de você, que me fez nem mesmo me importar com você, o ciúme bobo, que me fez fazer escolhas erradas, como a Lilá por exemplo – Ele apertou as mãos dela - Me desculpe por te fazer sofrer tanto. Eu te amo

- Tudo bem, esquece isso, isso ficou no passado, agora temos que olhar pra frente. – Disse Hermione com lágrimas nos olhos, mas feliz.

Rony passou o polegar pelo rosto de Hermione para limpar as lágrimas que escorriam pelo rosto da garota, em seguida ele sorriu e disse:

- Você é linda

Ele a abraçou e selou seus lábios nos dela num beijo carinhoso. Para Hermione era uma sensação nova, por isso ela aproveitou ao máximo o seu primeiro beijo e estava feliz por ser com Rony. Os dois estavam com os corações descompassados e cheios de emoções. O beijo começou tímido, mas foi ficando cada vez mais apaixonado. Rony aprofundou um pouco mais o beijo enquanto a puxava mais pra perto e ela acariciava seus cabelos ruivos. Os dois se beijavam tão ardentemente que parecia que suas vidas dependiam apenas daquilo para eles sobreviverem.

Eles terminaram o beijo com um selinho e se separaram para buscar ar. Assim que se soltaram Hermione disse:

- Você também é lindo, é o garoto mais incrível que já conheci.

Os dois se olharam e sorriram um para o outro. Ele a abraçou e ela encostou a cabeça em seu peito. Eles se olharam por um momento e ele a beijou de novo, num beijo ardente e cheio de paixão. Terminaram o beijo com um selinho e ficaram ali abraçados por um tempo até que Hermione dormiu nos braços de Rony e ele ficou ali admirando-a e se perguntou como esperou tanto por aquele momento, mas ele estava feliz acima de tudo.

Lá fora Harry havia ouvido alguns gritos e ficou preocupado e pensou em entrar algumas vezes, mas decidiu deixar os amigos se resolverem sozinhos sem se intrometer. Vendo agora que estavam em silêncio achou que talvez estivessem se cansado de discutir e decidiram dormir, mas uma outra possibilidade passou pela sua cabeça ele sorriu e decidiu ver o que havia acontecido.

Ao entrar na barraca sua segunda suspeita foi confirmada, eles haviam se entendido, pois Rony estava sentado na cama de Hermione e ela dormia em seus braços, Harry se sentiu feliz pelos amigos.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa Harry? – Rony perguntou ao vê-lo entrar

- Não, só estranhei o silêncio e vim ver se está tudo bem. Pelo visto está sim. Disse Harry com um sorriso.

- É, ela me perdoou, agente conversou e se entendeu – Disse Rony feliz olhando para Harry

- Já estava na hora mesmo, fico feliz por vocês dois – Disse Harry - E de agora em diante sem brigas, não é? – Brincou Harry

- É, acho que sim – Os dois riram - Quer que eu vá lá fora pra você descansar um pouco? – Perguntou Rony

- Não, não precisa, pode continuar aí com ela, afinal sei que é o que você quer – Falou Harry rindo.

Os dois riram, e Harry depois voltou lá para fora e pela primeira vez naquela guerra, houve um pouco de paz.

**Fim!**


End file.
